To the Rescue Part 3 (Tom and Jaune Tom The Rescue Rangers)
"To the Rescue Part 3" is the third episode of Season 2 of Tom and Jaune Tom The Rescue Rangers. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Plot: The heroes luckily manage to slow the boat down as it nearly crashes into the city, and the chipmunks continue their pursuit of Captain Hook, with Tom and Zipper joining them in their quest, because Tom still wants to get back at Captain Hook for sinking his house. Meanwhile, as he and his men are out at sea on a makeshift raft, Captain remembers he's forgotten to bring the ruby back to Klordane and orders his goons to hurry up. He makes it back to the factory and into Aldrin' helicopter just in time to bring the ruby back to his master without him ever finding out that it was missing. With the ruby in his possession, Klordane heads for Glacier Bay. The bears and their companions are unable to stop the copter from taking off, but Little John offers to bring them to meet a friend of his who could fly them to Glacier Bay. His friend is a pilot named ???, whom he used to have adventures with. When they arrive at the abandoned military plane where Pastuzo supposedly lives, they meet his inventive daughter, Becky Thatcher who explains that he's been gone for over a year now. She offers to fly them to Glacier Bay with her dad's old plane, the Screaming Eagle. Upon their arrival, they end up crashing the plane because Rebecca had wheels instead of skis for landing gear. She's rather upset with this, but after a pep talk from her friends, she begins to repair it, but not before providing the guys with an iceboat to go after Sykes in. Nearby, a mad scientist named Professor Nimnul has been ordered by Klordane to construct a giant laser cannon powered by the ruby (otherwise, it's just "a big overgrown flashlight"). After finishing it, Nimnul uses the laser cannon to slice up the ground so Klordane's choppers can lift it into the air. Pleased with this, Klordane leaves in his copter, leaving Captain Hook behind with Nimnul. When Nimnul catches the rodents scurrying on his laser, he orders Captain Hook to take care of them, which he proceeds to do by throwing snowballs at them and knocking them off the glacier. Cast: * Chip - Tom Sawyer (Tom Sawyer) * Dale - Jaune Tom (Gay Purr-ee) * Gadget Hackwrench - Becky Thatcher (Tom Sawyer) * Monterey Jack - Tom (Tom and Jerry) * Zipper - Himself * Fat Cat - Captain Hook (Peter Pan) * Mepps - Don Karnage (TaleSpin) * Wart - Hopper (A Bug's Life) * Mole - Warp Darkmatter (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) * Aldrin Klordane - Himself *Percy - Himself *Sergeant Spinelli - Dexter's Dad (Dexter's Laboratory) *Donald Drake - Himself *Plato - Himself *Professor Nimnul - Himself Quotes: * Uh Tom I Think We Should Go Back And Leave Okay * Leave Why We're Already Halfway There Cheeeeeeese * Don't Let Him Go Gallery: Tom Sawyer.png Jaune Tom.jpg Becky Thatcher-0.jpg Tom stunned.png Zipper (Rescue Rangers).jpg Captain Hook in Peter Pan.jpg Don Karnage in TaleSpin.jpg Hopper in A Bug's Life.jpg Warp.png Aldrin Klordane.jpg 702a879e0828a5586c4365811addc6ca.jpg Plato.png Donald Drake.jpg Category:Chris1701 Category:Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes